


Marco Polo

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sort Of, Steve Rogers Feels, gratuitous use of page breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: “you found me Stevie” he laughed just over a whisper, surprised when Steve actually pressed closer, sliding his arms up around his neck. They leaned in and Bucky’s eyes drifted closed.“I always find you…”





	Marco Polo

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on Tumblr like two years ago and this is the first time I've been brave enough to actually post it anywhere else :P

_“Bucky, where are ya?” Bucky Barnes snickered as he silently perched on the kitchen table, watching the younger man fumble around the tiny apartment blindfolded._

_“Marco” he laughed and the blonde whipped around, smile gracing his small face._

_“Polo!” Bucky slid off the table and leaned against the edge smirking_

_“Marco” his voice dropped low as the other got closer, reaching his hands out in front of him and onto Bucky’s broad chest. The smaller man bit his lip and swallowed thickly. Bucky’s heart was racing, he slowly pulled the blindfold off his face and looked down at his best friend, eyes dark and blown wide as his breathing began to speed up._

_“Polo”_

_“You found me Stevie” he laughed just over a whisper, surprised when Steve actually pressed closer, sliding his arms up around his neck. They leaned in and Bucky’s eyes drifted closed._

_“I always find you…” with that Steve sealed the small distance between them and the game changed…_

* * *

 

_He’s supposed to be here_ the Winter Soldier looked around the dirty Brooklyn alleyway in desperate confusion. _He’s gunna get hurt, he’s gunna get hurt, where is he dammit?!_ His slate eyes went wide as he looked around again, wrapping his arms around himself as he slid down the side of the building. _Where are you soldier, focus. Where are you? Where’s Stevie?_ Tears began to slide down his face as he dug the fingers of his metal arm into his pale skin, using the pain as a focal point as he began to panic. “Marco, please, find me” his broken whimpers went unheard as the busy city rushed to life around him…

 

* * *

 

“We’re out of leads Rogers” Natasha almost looked sympathetic as the captain looked around the filthy HYDRA base.

“No, there’s gotta be something else, we’re missing something!”

“Steve…”

“No!” Sam winced as Steve put his fist through a nearby cabinet “there has to be somewhere we haven’t looked!” Natasha shook her head

“We’ve completely crossed the board Steve, I'm sorry, we have to go back” tears filled Steve’s eyes and he nodded slowly. She placed a hand on his shoulder as Sam spoke up softly.

“We’ll be right back out here as soon as we find another lead man, I promise” Steve brushed past them and out the door without a second glance, why was he always too late?

 

* * *

 

A noise at the mouth of the alley made the Winter Soldier snap awake, he tripped over a can in an attempt to get behind the garbage bin and cursed his own clumsiness. “Hello? Somebody there?” the Soldier’s breath caught and he peeked into the alley. Stepping forward was his mission – _Stevie_ \- his brain supplied in immediate correction and his mouth went dry. “Everything alright back here?” he advanced into the alley even more and the Soldier crouched back into the furthest corner, before opening his mouth and whispering,

“Marco”…

 

* * *

 

A quick movement pulled Steve out of his train of unhappy thoughts as he trudged to the old abandoned building that used to be his apartment – _their apartment_. He leaned back and craned his head into the mouth, he knew this alley too well “hello?” a clang at the back confirmed his suspicions, he wasn’t alone “somebody there?” he slowly moved into the alley, he could just hear Bucky’s voice in his head. _Steve, you knucklehead, get outta there!_ He shook it off and continued in, only pausing to regret leaving his shield at home as he walked towards the back. He stood next to the large dumpster and looked around. “Everything alright back here?” he was met with nothing but silence and went to head back to the street, he really needed sleep. He was about to turn the corner when a soft, soft sound echoed behind him.

“Marco”…

 

Time seemed to freeze. Bucky’s eyes bore into Steve’s as he sat shaking against the wall. Steve felt his eyes well up and his throat close. Bucky looked awful: his metal arm looking huge against his malnourished body, his long stringy hair falling into his face, lips cracked as he hugged himself tightly. He slowly squatted down and reached out to him “Bucky?” the asset pushed closer into the wall and whimpered.

“M-marco” he murmured again, eyes darting around in terror. Steve took a deep breath and smiled gently as he whispered back.

“Polo” Bucky’s eyes darted up and he let out a breath.

“S-Stevie?” Steve shuffled forward on his knees and nodded reassuringly.

“Yeah Buck, it’s me, it’s Stevie”.

“Y-you found me” Bucky reached forward with a shaking hand and gently touched his face. Steve allowed his tears to fall as he slowly reached out to his friend.

“I always find you” Bucky leaned forward and pressed his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. “C’mon Buck, let’s get you cleaned up”…

 

* * *

 

“Okay, how’s that?” Steve gently guided Bucky’s flesh hand under the spray of the shower, he stayed tucked into the captain’s chest, arm shaking as he nodded softly. “okay, I’ll leave you to-“ he froze as the brunette stepped into the shower, fully clothed and faced the tile, spreading his arms out and moving his legs shoulder length apart. Steve’s heart ached and he slowly stepped forward “Bucky, no. That-that’s not how this works” Bucky looked at him nervously.

“It’s not?” Steve wiped his eyes quickly and stepped forward, gesturing to his body.

“W-will you, I mean, I’ll help you, if you like?” Bucky looked nervously at him and slowly nodded. Steve gently helped him out of his clothes and guided them both under the spray.

“Your clothes are on, you’ll get sick in wet clothes” Steve pressed his lips to the top of Bucky’s head as his throat burned.

“I’ll be okay for now Buck, let’s just get you cleaned up first okay?” Bucky slowly nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist and resting his head on the broad shoulders.

“I came back once, I think. But, you weren’t there” Steve ceased his actions as he washed his hair, looking down at the exhausted eyes. “They found me, before I found you, I'm sorry I didn’t find you before” Steve rested his forehead against the sickly man’s and framed his face in his large hands.

“Can you forgive me, for not finding you?” Bucky nodded and smiled gently a brief flash of the old Bucky shone through.

“Never blamed ya in the first place”…

 

* * *

 

“Did I do this with you before? I think I did, but you were smaller” Bucky’s face pinched in confusion as the memory danced on just this side of being his. Steve shifted a bit from his spot on the floor next to the couch where Bucky was wrapped in blankets, hair still damp from the third shower. He nodded and set the bowl of broth on the table (they’d found out the hard way Bucky couldn’t hold down solid food, hence the extra two showers) and stroked Bucky’s hair.

“Yeah, I used to get sick all the time, you’d pull all these extra shifts down at the docks, and covered mine bagging at the grocer’s. Never could understand how you managed to do it all _and_ still make me eat all the food” Bucky closed his eyes as a quiet memory began to bring itself forward…

 

* * *

 

_“Wer’oo goin?” Bucky looked over in the early morning light as Steve shuffled into the room, wrapped in one of his sweaters. He gave him a soft smile as he walked over and took him in his arms._

_“Caught an extra shift down at the yard, I’ll be home around midnight” he gestured to the note he wrote on the table and he smiled as the small man buried his face into his wife-beater. Steve coughed harshly and Bucky's brow furrowed in concern and he pulled back, pressing his lips gently to his forehead, letting them linger on his hot skin._

_“Wish I knew how to bring your fever down sweetheart” he murmured against his sweaty brow and he sighed, closing his eyes as he shivered._

_“S’funny, m’cold” he snickered and kissed him again gently before scooping him up in his arms and carrying him back to the bedroom, tucking him in and using one of his shirts to block the cracks in their window. He went out and made him some tea before bringing it back into the bedroom with a damp cloth._

_“Here we go Stevie, better?” he stroked his neck and face with it before putting it on his forehead, stroking his hair and looking at him with concerned blue eyes. He giggled weakly and poked at the furrow between his brows._

_“Better be careful w’that frown Buck, gunna give people ideas” he breathed out a laugh and ran a thumb across his cheek._

_“Yeah, like what? I gone soft?” he let out a relieved smile when the glassy eyes lit up with a grin._

_“Naw, they already know that, they gun’think you love me” he winked and he laughed, leaning down and kissing him gently._

_“We can’t have that can we punk?” he smiled and bumped foreheads together._

_“I’ll come right home after, other than bathroom and food I want your cute little but in bed, capiche?” Steve nodded and let out a soft cough, curling his hands into his undershirt, he grabbed his fingers and squeezed them._

_“M’so tired of being sick Buck…” his voice wavered a little and he swallowed thickly._

_“I know babydoll, extra shift’ll be about ten dollars, get paid tomorrow and I’ll head right to the pharmacy and pick ya up some medicine” he nodded and curled in on himself, shivering lightly. He sighed through his nose and he smiled_

_“Don’worry so much, my cute little but’ll be right here when you get home” he kissed the corner of his lips._

_“You want me to leave my coat here, give ya an extra layer?” he gestured to the ratty pea coat and Steve slapped his arm weakly._

_“M'curled up in bed you're gun’out in the snow to work at the waterf’rnt, you need it more than I do” he buttoned up his shirt and kissed him gently as he shrugged his coat on._

_“If you're sure…?” Steve pulled the blanket over his mouth and nose, giggling and waggling his eyebrows._

_“Yes I'm sure, now go, you know the subway’s packed this time of day” Bucky kissed him again and nodded._

_“I’ll be home tonight, call down to the yard if you need me”_

_“aye aye captain”…_

 

* * *

 

“I took care of you” Steve nodded patiently and continued to stroke his hair.

“Yeah Buck, ya took great care of me, always” Bucky looked at him sadly.

“Not so good at it now huh” Steve rested his head on his forearm as they sat there quietly.

“Nah, that’s not it, s’just my turn now” Bucky nodded softly and closed his eyes.

“D-don’t leave okay?” a thin hand grabbed his and Steve smiled tearfully, the phrase haunting him from so long ago...

* * *

 

_“I thought you were dead” he grabbed Bucky’s face to kiss him before remembering where he was, not that the sergeant seemed to care as he clung to his lover with wide eyes._

_“I thought you were smaller”…_

_“she’s pretty” Steve looked over at the haunted eyes and sighed_

_“Buck, it’s not what you think-“ Bucky just shrugged, downing the tumbler of whiskey in one go, making Steve wince in sympathy._

_“What, you’d be stupid not to go for a dame like that Rogers, you deserve a girl like her”_

_“Bucky-“ he stood quickly, stumbling slightly as he headed to the door._

_“M’going back to base, you go find ‘er cap, maybe she’ll fondue you” Steve didn’t have time to ask where he’d heard about that, as he was already gone…_

_Feeling Bucky flinch as he wrapped his arms around him made Steve sick, the quiet sniffs gave away that his friend was crying, but said nothing. “whattya doin' in here Buck?”_

_“Sleeping – well tryin’ to anyway”_

_“You know what I mean, why are you in **here** , these are terrible quarters” Bucky stiffened_

_“Yeah, well they're **my** quarters **Captain**. If they’re that repulsive I'm sure you know where yours are” Steve shook his head_

_“Rather be with you” Bucky scoffed and Steve buried his nose in his hair “thought I lost you Buck. I never wanna feel like that again”_

_“Peggy’d make you feel better”  Steve shook his head and pressed his lips to the back of Bucky's head, tightening his hold and pulling the brunette to his chest, curling around him as much as he could, pitching his voice to a low rumble._

_“It’s just an act Buck, apparently I talked in my sleep. She knows everything” Bucky let out a soft laugh and pushed back against him so they were spooning, all the tension melting from his body._

_“I missed you so much Stevie” Steve pressed kisses lightly up his neck and let out a shaky breath_

_“I love you too”_

_“D-don’t leave okay? Stay tonight” Steve buried his face in the brown hair and sighed_

_“Never Buck, never leave ya again” Bucky laced their fingers together and for the first time in months, the two actually got a good sleep._

 

 

_Twenty-four hours later, Sergeant James Buchannan “Bucky” Barnes fell out of a train into the Swiss Alps below. And Steve slept alone._

 

* * *

 

Steve eased him into his California King, the two immediately curling close, only this time it was Bucky who was shivering and small. “I’ll never lose you again Buck, and you’ll never get left behind. Never” Bucky curled closer in his sleep and the super soldier tightened his arms, drifting off to the best sleep the two had had in seventy years.


End file.
